vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gore Magala
|-|Normal= |-|Evangelion= |-|Chaotic= |-|Shagaru= Summary Gore Magala are monsters of an unknown type introduced in Monster Hunter 4. Gore Magalas are highly aggressive, elusive monsters. These monsters show great amounts of aggression and have shown great amounts of intelligence. Some have even been shown to play dead before slipping away when given an opportunity too. Despite competing with other powerful predators, Gore Magalas have rarely been seen with any wounds or scars on their body. Though these monsters are aggressive, they are more aggressive when its time for them to return to the Heaven's Mount and go to the Sanctuary. The reason for this is for the Gore Magala to molt into a legendary Elder Dragon that once nearly wiped out every living thing in the mountains. Interestingly, Gore Magala have been known to attack seafaring ships during their voyages across the Great Sea. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | Low 6-B | Low 6-B Name: Gore Magala, Shagaru Magala, Black Eclipse Wyvern, Heaven Revolving Dragon Origin: Monster Hunter Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown. Likely Hundreds of Years Classification: ??? Type Wyvern, Elder Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Biological Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation upon death, Sound Manipulation, Rage Power, Flight, Disease Manipulation (Able to manipulate frenzy virus), Extrasensory Perception (Uses frenzy virus as a sense of sight), Regeneration Negation (Able to negate regen of anyone affected by the frenzy virus), Damage Boost (Increases the damage to anyone who are affected by the frenzy virus), Enhanced Senses, Mind Manipulation (Can make the infected very wild), Statistics Reduction (Can decrease body's resistances), Weather Manipulation (Able to create Black Eclipse), Resistance to Disease Manipulation | Same as Before alongside Light Manipulation (Able to manipulate light to some extent) | Same as Before alongside Resistance to Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Has feats that makes it comparable to the Elder Dragons like Kushala Daora and Deviljho) | Small Country level+ (Has parts transformed into Shagaru Magala, thus should be stronger than normal Gore Magala) | Small Country level+ (Far superior than normal Gore Magala, and is a major Elder Dragon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to the likes of Kirin) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100, likely far higher Striking Strength: Small Country Class+ Durability: Small Country level+ (Should be comparable to the likes of Deviljho and Teostra) | Small Country level+ | Small Country level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Hundreds of Meters | At least Hundreds of Meters, possibly Tens of Kilometers | Tens of Kilometers Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High (Should be as smart as other Elder Dragons) Weaknesses: Dragon, Thunder and Fire | Dragon and Fire | Dragon and Fire Key: Normal/Evangelion | Chaotic | Shagaru Magala Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Capcom Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Monster Hunter Category:Biology Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sound Users Category:Rage Users Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Disease Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Weather Users Category:Light Users Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters